Cleansing and conditioning products are marketed in a variety of forms. Single use disposable articles are one common form of cleaning article. Another popular type of cleaning article comprises a cleaning/sanitizing agent in the form of a solution or soft gel which is packaged in a glass or plastic dispenser.
Single use disposable articles typically comprise a woven or non-woven cloth upon which is deposited a cleaning composition. Fiber absorbent cleaning articles designed for single use are convenient, and represent a more sanitary alternative to the use of sponges, washcloths, or other cleansing implements intended for multiple reuse. Unfortunately however, fiber based single use cleaning articles must be discarded after use. Thus, they create solid waste garbage.
The creation of solid waste causes numerous problems, including increased solid waste deposited in landfills, as well as simple litter. Indeed, the U.S. already sends about 129 million tons of municipal solid waste to landfills each year, and landfill space is running out. Moreover, environmental problems associated with landfills make the landfills undesirable for most neighborhoods. Thus, reducing the need for solid waste disposal is a laudable goal.
Despite the desirability for reduction in the amount of solid waste sent to landfills, solid waste, such as spent, fiber based, single use cleaning articles, only make it to a landfill if disposed of properly. Indeed, because spent cleaning articles require disposal the user must have ready access to a garbage receptacle, or must search for one. In some cases, the inconvenience and frustration encountered in having to search for a garbage receptacle causes users to simply litter the ground with the spent wipe, thereby contributing to pollution.
Cleaning/sanitizing materials in the form of cleaning solutions or a soft cleansing gel packaged in a glass or plastic dispenser, fortunately does not generate solid waste with each use. Unfortunately however, packaged cleansing gels have their own set of problems. For example, pouring or squeezing cleaning/sanitizing materials from a bottle or other container often results in inconsistent dosage, especially when children dispense the liquid or gel. Moreover, despite the fact that the liquids or soft gels may more or less effectively loosen dirt and debris from the hands, there is no wiping material to remove the dirt and debris. Thus, the dirt simply stays on the hands. In some cases, especially, but not exclusively with children, a user having no wiping material will, after using a cleaning gel, wipe their hands on their clothing, thus soiling their clothes.
Therefore, a need exists in the art for a cleaning article that is effective for cleaning surfaces, which provides a consistent and reliable dose of cleansing material and a wiping surface, but which does not generate significant amounts of solid waste. Amongst other virtuous attributes, such a cleaning article would be both convenient and environmentally sound. Fortunately, as will be clear from the following disclosure, the present invention provides for these and other needs.